What real life is
by Anialoveskick
Summary: Kim doesn't know the world, she hasn't been anywhere but the laboratory where she lives. What will happen when she finally escape? Will she be in danger? Who will save her? And will she finally know what feelings and real life is?KICK. Rated T to be safe.
1. Baby Girl

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Near Seaford in a forest is a building where people from the F.B.I train and make their investigations for everything you can imagine. One day in that building was born a beautiful girl with brown eyes and blond hair...

"Here's your baby Ms. Crawford, Congratulations... How do you want to name her? a doctor from there said to Cecilia Crawford a young woman around the age of 30 she has blue eyes and long blond hair she was beautiful. Cecilia knew that having a baby will be a risk for her life and that she wouldn't make it, but she was happy that she has the chance to see and name her little daughter.

"Kim...her name is Kimberly Anne Crawford" she said, then she kiss her baby girl in the forehead and said "Kim-my, mommy loves you... daddy loves you too, be strong. We love you" and then with a last glance to the girl in her arms a small smile cross her lips, a tear roll through her cheek and she died.

The doctor took the baby in her arms and tried to make her sleep while she make her way to the little baby's room, she knew that Kim would be in great danger or miserable all her life because the new leader Joe Hurley will make investigations and tests on her, now that her parent weren't there to protect her. Mr. Hurley always wanted to make tests in newborns, kids, and adults that where alive but the leader always decline because it was inhuman, that's why Mr. Hurley despise Henry (Mr. Crawford), but when die 2 weeks ago in a battle, Mr. Hurley was name leader and he start making investigations in kids.

The doctor return from her deep thoughts when the door of the room open, "Ready doctor Gabriela?" Mr. Hurley said.

Gaby took a glance to the little girl and then to Mr. Hurley, "Do you really need to start making test in her today?, she was just born 10 minutes ago" the doctor said.

Mr. Hurley sighed and said "Okay we will start tomorrow, but I need YOU now so come on" and he exit the room.

Gaby placed the little girl now asleep in her crib, put her a lullaby and smile, she was so beautiful. Then she make her way to the door but stop, she turn around and whisper "Be strong Kim, be strong" and she went with Mr. Hurley.

**PLEASE REVIEW IS MY FIRST STORY.**


	2. Fight for survival

**HEY ! I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER, THANK YOU FOR ALL WHO REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE IT REALLY MEANS A LOT. SO... HERE IT IS CHAPTER 2 HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA FOR THIS STORY DON'T HESITATE TO REVIEW OR PM ME, IT WOULD REALLY HELP BECAUSE I'M KNEW IN ALL OF THIS.**

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING**

**_16 years later Kim's POV_**

**__**I was outside the stupid walls from "the building" of the FBI; finally I was going to know the world that Gaby always talks about, I was walking through the forest until it came to sight a lot of houses and moving objects where people enter and then they go, but i was thinking...I'm really going to miss "the building" where I spend all my life, where I take my first steps, where I said my first word, where I learned to read and write and where I learn to fight.

WHO I'M KIDDING ! I will never going to miss that jail, I FEEL SO ALIVE !

I was walking through the streets when...

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!... Ugh! stupid alarm clock, I was having the best dream ever! I slam my alarm off and stand up. Today was just like a normal day in my miserable life (Waking up, making tests, breakfast, training, lunch, training and go to sleep) and on top of that I was always being watched! I wake the same thing since I have memory, well... not exactly I used to have an hour of learning, you know when someone comes to your room and teach you stuffs, but once I learned the basics: study and read: Mr. Hurley canceled that class and I started to have this routine. Ugh ! I hate so much my life.

Oops! sorry, where are my manners: my name is Kim, Kim Crawford call me something other than that and believe me you will never going to see life the way you used to see it, there's nothing much to tell about me except for the fact that I have always lived in the basement of the FBI, and its soooooo cool (note my sarcasm). I have always lived here and I only know the basement, nothing else !

I don't know a lot of people only my trainer, thanks to him I'm a second degree black belt, I know how to use guns, bo staff, swords, nunchuncks, and my specialty ninja stars: my teacher Ms. Johnson, who teach me when I was little; Gaby, who is like a mother to me, she came to visit every time she can, cause she works upstairs and she always tells me stories about outside the basement, last week I see her she show me a really cool device that is used to communicate with others, but you can play with it too, how was it called? mmm... oh yeah an Iphone 5. You see here nobody is allowed to tell me or show me anything about the world, and I can see it by myself because in my room I do EVERYTHING ! training, my test, eat, sleep , E-VERY-THING! I literally am lock in my room, that's why Gaby do it in secret, if she wasn't for her I wouldn't even knew there's an outside.

And finally I know , he is always serious, ho doesn't smile and he rarely talk to me, he is... Ugh! I don't know how to explain it, but I feel like something bad is going to happen when he comes to "visit".

Well... too much information, I got out of bed took a quick shower and change (I was wearing black skinny jeans, a black top that says in white letters "tell me who am i supposed to be" and some grey converse and my hair was in a high pony tail) when I got out from the bathroom I was greeted by Gaby.

'Hey Gaby' I said.

'hey birthday girl, you look nice' And she give me a huge I forgot to tell you today a turn 16! 'Just one more thing...' she took a white flower out of her purse and placed in my hair '...there now you look perfect' and the kissed my cheek.

'Thanks Gaby'.

When we pull away from another huge I notice a plate in the table I turned to Gaby and she said 'I bring your favorite pancakes with honey and strawberries with nutella' **(AN: I LOVE NUTELLA). **I squeal and sat down, I was about to eat them when I remember ' I thought they need to make the test before i eat' I said a little depressed.

Gaby smile and said ' you the day free sweetie' and that was my que to eat my pancakes.

**_Jack's POV_**

**__**YEAH NOW THAT YOU ARE HERE WE CAN BEGIN ON OUR JOURNEY TO SET THE WOR... Ugh! damn you alarm clock! try to make the clock stop but it wouldn't budge, I groan and throw the alarm clock to who knows where but then I heard something shatter. Oops I thinks I need a new one!

Hey, I'm Jack Brewer, I'm 16-year-old I'm a third degree black belt, ,y specialty: Katana and bo staff. I'm the school bad boy but I'm really nice and caring outside school, you know when you make a reputation , you can't just leave it so... yeah nobody mess with me if they appreciate their life and all the girls die for me.

I finally got up from bed took a quick shower, I changed and head down stairs only to see my Mom in the kitchen making breakfast.

'Morning mom' she turn around smile and said 'Morning sweetie' I give her a kiss on the cheek take my breakfast and stared to eat.

'So...Jack' I look up from my food to my mom as she continue '...today I have an important meeting and I will not be here until late, I'll leave you dinner in the table, I want you here by 10 pm if is earlier better, I don't want to arrive and see that you are not at home understood?' I just nod and stood up place my now empty plate in the sink, kiss my mom and head to the door, 'Bye mom, love you' I took my skateboard, close the door and rode off.

_**10 minutes**__**later**_

I arrive to Seaford High and go to my locker in the way winking at some girls: When I got to my locker I was greeted by my best friend Jerry and Milton.

'Hey guys' I said

'Sup bro' said Jerry and we made our hand shake. 'Hey Jack' said Milton and we did a bro hug. 'So what's up' I said while I open my locker and take my Chemistry book.

'Just to remind you that we have practice until 8 today and after that we are going to the movies to see "Grown ups 2" you are in?' Milton said.

I thought for a moment and said 'I don 't know guys my mom wants me home before 10 pm'. 'But dude its Friday' Jerry said. 'Yeah I know but you know how my mom can get if she finds out that I'm not home' I said pretty upset because I can't go. "C'mon your mom will never find out, you can get to your room through the window It will be fun' Jerry said.

The bell rang and I quickly without thinking said ' Fine, I will go see you later' and storm to my Chemistry class.

_what do I get myself into_

**_Kim's POV_**

Gaby and I were having a great time when we hear a knock at the door and Mr. Hurley got into my room. 'Good morning Kimberley' said. I clenched my fist so hard that my knuckles were turning white. 'Today you have a big test at 10:30 pm you will have to fight and try to survive our best fighters of the FBI without getting killed, this is to know how our enemies can react if we make an attack in the middle of the night, you know we can risk too much fighters in the war so me are using you as the enemies in our test, be prepared and goodbye' and he shut the door after he got out.

I just stared at the door in shock with wide eyes and thinking_: I don't want to die at 16 I'm to young _and that's when I made my final decision, something that I was thinking to do since a long time ago...

_I need to get out of here NOW!_


	3. The escape

**HEY GUYS I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS, FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES IT REALLY LIGHT UP MY DAY. 402 VIEWS ?! THAT'S AWESOME !**

**SHOUTOUT TO BERTHA1234 FOR BEING AN AMAZING FRIEND THAT WILL ALWAYS BE WITH YOU NO MATTER WHAT.**

**OKEY SO I CAN'T UPDATE EVERYDAY BECAUSE I HAVE SCHOOL, GUITAR CLASS ETC... BUT I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AT LEAST 2 TIMES A WEEK, I'M NEW IN ALL THIS WRITING STUFF SO IS A LITTLE DIFFICULT TO PUT ALL MY IDEAS IN A SHEET OF PAPER.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING !**

**_Kim's POV_**

Once Gaby and I return from our shock, we exchange glances and with that we knew that we have the same idea, I walk through the door and make sure it was lock and return to my sit where I was just 5 minutes ago having a great time with Gaby.

We were in silence for what it seems like an hour when it really was only 3 minutes and Gaby said "I'm really sorry, I didn't knew that was going to happen and I'm really sure that was plan a long time ago"

"I believe you Gaby... but we can't stay here, I don't want to die, I have seen those fighters before, they kill for fun and they are way better than me". From my eyes water was falling and I didn't know what it was and let me tell you I was really freaking' out. "What is this Gaby, why is water falling from my eyes, is this bad?" I ask. Gaby cracked a little smile and said "That my dear are tears, you are crying". "Buh- buh-but why?" I said desperately wiping the tears away

"Honey its okay, is normal to cry when you are scare or sad when you fell depressed, they are call feelings and in someones are normal to cry"Gaby said in my ear while she give me a hug. We stay in the same place until my sobs died down . "Sweetie, I know that you need to escape to save your life so I will help you, but I can't go with you".

"Okay, but I don't know this place how am I going to get out of here fast and unnoticed?" I said a little panic.

"OH! sure, so here's the plan..."

**_Meanwhile Jack's POV_**

RIIIIIIIIIIING! Finally school is over! I took everything that was on my desk and put it on my backpack. I run like a flash out of the classroom to my locker; since today I didn't have homework I just put everything on my locker, exit school and wait for Milton and Jerry in the same spot as always that is under a big oak tree near school. When they finally arrive to our spot we head to the dojo.

"Rudy we are here!" But he never respond back.

"Guys let's prepare for class maybe he just went outside for food"I said. The guys nod and we head to our lockers and change into our gis.

**_26 minutes later_**

We had already stretch eat at falafel phil and Rudy haven't show off.

"Yo Jack, where's Rudy"Jerry said. "I..."but I didn't finish because someone cut me off.

"HERE! I'm here"Rudy said exhausted. "Where were you Rudy we had been here for almost half an hour doing nothing and you don't even call!"Milton said a little frustrated, but let's said that he has a point. "My car broke so I run all the way here and the battery of my phone died"

"Okay, now that everything is clear... what are we waiting for let's spar"I said. Milton a Jerry groan "Okay, Jerry and Jack, Milton you will spar with me"Rudy said

"Why do I have to spar with him..."Jerry said pointing at me "...just to tell you I appreciate my life AND without this beautiful face I can't make a move to the hot mamacitas that are outside waiting for me" "Ooh don't worry Jerry I will not hurt you..."Jerry let out a dramatic sigh of relief "too much" I finish with a smirk. Jerry's eyes wide and I just laugh and step on the mats waiting for Jerry to spar.

**_Kim's POV _**

I'm in the training room killing some steam. Really if the dummy was a real person you would have pity for him, I just beat the crap out of it with kicks and punches and know I'm throwing ninja stars at him, I know it's a bit rude but if you were me right know you would understand. It's 8:00 pm and I'm waiting for the signal to get out of here. Gaby left "The building" an hour ago, she told me that everyday at 9:30 the security wards have their dinner time, so I have 10 minutes to look for the stairs and get out. Gaby and I will meet outside, she will give me the last instructions and she will return to "the building"and I will be free!

Once I get tired of betting the dummy it's already 9 o'clock, so start to get ready.

I took the black bag that Gaby gave me before she left and start packing; once I finish a do a double-check. In my bag I have an extra outfit, 20 ninja stars and some papers that Gaby gave me and told me that they were important and to not lose them, I look in all my drawers for something else that might be useful but I didn't find nothing finally I look for something beneath my bed and I find a small box in there were 2 envelopes y open them and gasped...

**_Jack's POV_**

We just finish getting ready to go to the movies to see "Now you see me" **(AN: THAT MOVIE IS REALLY AWESOME I SAW IT YESTERDAY) **because apparently "Grown ups 2"was sold out **(AN: THAT REALLY HAPPEN TO ME BUT IT WAS WORTH IT) **I.m really nervous, what if my mom get home early and realize I'm not there or what if-.

"Yo Jack common the movie already started" Jerry said.

_Here I come and there's no turn back now..._

**_Kim's POV_**

Here in my hands are two pictures, in one there's a tall man with blonde hair and brown eyes dressed in black with a very big smile and next to him is a petite woman with a very big tummy she is wearing a purple dress that touch the floor; she was beautiful with blonde hair and blue eyes and a gorgeous smile, the man was hugging the woman with his hands resting on the woman and her hand above the man hands, in the other one there was a little baby with brown eyes and blonde hair being carried by the same woman from the other photo.

I smile the 2 photos were beautiful but I didn't know who were those people, I was in deep thought trying to remember if I had seen them before when my alarm start to ring. That was my signal, I run, put the envelopes in my bag, I took the key that Gaby gave to me to open the door and start running to the direction where an exit sign was place. I climb all the stairs and start running faster to the exit door, when I bump into someone. It was one of the security wards! and he look really pissed "where do you think you are going princess" he said and threw a punch at me which I dodge, I threw a punch at him which he didn't block so it make him stumble a little , I use this as an opportunity and threw a flying kick to his dead and he fell to the floor... unconscious .

I finally got out of "the building" and start to look for Gaby. "Kim!" I turn around and see... "Gaby!" I run to her and give her a big hug. "Are you okay Kim ? I was really worried" Gaby said.

"I'm fine, but someone saw me, he is unconscious now but what if someone find him?" I said. "Kim everything will be alright, but you need to get out of here now... take this"She took out a piece of paper from her bad and gave it to me. "Listen carefully, you are in the middle of the forest fight now, I want you to run all the way to the front until this path ends, you will see from there a lot of buildings and houses, I want you to hide there in the city, this is the address where I live, if you need help to know the way ask someone they are very nice people tell them to take you there, I'm in my house only at night, so you need to hide in the morning, I don't want you outside at night is very dangerous so tonight you will have to look for a safe place, you are not longer safe Kim, they will be looking for you and they will make everything in their way to bring you back dead or alive, please be careful, I will see you tomorrow if I can" In that moment an alarm from "the building" start to sound and lights start to make their way to the exit. We gave us a quick hug and then separate.

"Now run"Gaby said, I stared at Gaby without moving and tears starting to fall from my eyes.

"RUN!" Gaby scream again.

_And the I start to run, run away from there, run away from that jail, run for my liberty, run for my life. _

_**Gaby's POV**_

"RUN!" I scream, tears streaming down my face. I saw her run until it was out of sight. "Be safe Kim" I whispered, then I make my way to the **FBFIAT**

I open the door of my office only to see Mr. Hurley and some weird dude that I haven't seen before. "Ah Miss. Silva we were waiting for you" said have you heard about the news?"

No, I have just arrive is everything okay?"I lied. " our experiment Miss. Crawford have just escape". I just stood there faking being shook, let me tell you I'm a very good actress. "Do you have any idea where we can find her?"the strange dude said. "No" I said "but she doesn't know nothing about outside, I don't think she can make it so far" I finish.

"You are right Miss Silva; Agent 4 I want you to send your team to the forest and to the nearest city: Seaford, look for her and bring her back to me, I don't care if she is alive or dead but I want her back" Mr. Hurley said

"As you wish master" said Agent 4 and he left with a mischievous smile that really creep me out.

_'oh Kim I hope you can make it'_

_**Kim's POV**_

_**30 minutes later **_

I have run 30 minutes sometimes hiding in the bushes because of the security wards, I'm exhausted and the place that Gaby told me to go is nowhere in sight, but I still run and run like what it seems forever until I see houses and more houses and streets but there is almost nothing of light and no one it's outside. I stay there in the middle of the street I don't nowhere to go or who to ask but the I see it, light is coming to me at fast speed, it's getting closer and closer and I get a better look at the light; it's the moving object that people use to transport to different places and in there are 3 men from the FBI! I try to move but I can't like I was attach to the street. It's now only a few meters away from me when...

**_Jack's POV_**

Shoot! It's already 10:15 and the movie hasn't finish. That's it I'm going home.

"Guys I really need to go now, tell me how it finish tomorrow"I said while I stood up and head out.

I start skating all the way home but even if I was driving I wouldn't be home until 10:45 so I took a short cut its the darkest zone in Seaford and the most dangerous but I need to be in home as fast as possible. I'm turning the corner when I see a car driving at least m/h and a girl in the middle of the street.

"Hey look out" I scream but the girl doesn't move and the car didn't slow down, so I did what first came into my mind: I run and push her away.

_**Kim's POV**_

It's now only a few meters away from me when... I heard someone shout and a force pushing me out-of-the-way. I open my eyes that I didn't knew were close and realise that I was on the floor in the arms of someone and the car passing by at full speed.

I quickly stood up and take a view of the person that save me, it is tall, muscular and has brown hair and beautiful brown eyes.

"Hey are you alright? What were you doing here late at night that car almost kill you"he said. Oh ! so that its how that stupid moving object is call... a car! How wonderful (note my sarcasm). I was about to reply when from the corner of my eye I saw the car stop and 3 men getting out.

"I'm fine but we need to get out of here NOW!" I said. I took his hand, ignoring the tingling sensation and start running to a random street.

_**Jack's POV**_

She took my hand and start running. Why all of sudden she react like this?

"Hey what's happening?" I said she took a glanced behind me and start running faster is that even possible. I was beyond confuse now so I look behind me and saw the 3 men that almost kill the girl with guns in their hands aiming at us "Do you know this guys?"I said a little panic.

"No, but they know me and they want me dead"she said trying to catch some breath while she run. She look exhausted like she just finish running a marathon. I didn't know where we were going until she turn to an ally without exit. "Shoot"I hear her mumbled. We turn around and try to get out but it was too late they where already here.

_We were trapped._


	4. Trapped

**HEY GUYS I'M HERE WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER OF WHAT REAL LIFE IS, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS, REALLY THANKS.**

**SHOUTOUT TO Phoenix2014 FOR BEING AN AMAZING FRIEND AND HELP ME WHEN I NEED HER, IF YOU HAVEN'T READ HER STORY Shock of reality... WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! SHE IS AN AWESOME WRITER AND THE STORY IS GREAT TOO YOU ARE GOING TO LOVE IT! **

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANYTHING I WISH I DO BUT I DON'T SOO...**

* * *

**LAST TIME ON WHAT REAL LIFE IS...**

_**Jack's POV**_

She took my hand and start running. Why all of sudden she react like this?

"Hey what's happening?" I said she took a glanced behind me and start running faster is that even possible. I was beyond confuse now so I look behind me and saw the 3 men that almost kill the girl with guns in their hands aiming at us "Do you know this guys?"I said a little panic.

"No, but they know me and they want me dead"she said trying to catch some breath while she run. She look exhausted like she just finish running a marathon. I didn't know where we were going until she turn to an ally without exit. "Shoot"I hear her mumbled. We turn around and try to get out but it was too late they where already here.

_We were trap._

* * *

_**Jack's POV**_

_What is happening_, _why those men want her dead, is she part of a gang, and since when I ask so much questions to myself ?! _

We were making slowly steps backwards while they make their way to us. " C'mon miss if you come with us it will be a lot easier and we will not hurt you, you are surrounded you don't have another choice" One of the men said while approaching us. The girl stop,she was hesitating , she didn't know what to do. " If I go with you I will die " the girl finally said. She took her bag and slowly without them noticing took something from it and hide it behind her.

They were ninja stars.

* * *

_**Kim's POV**_

I took 3 ninja stars from my bag and hide it behind me, the men didn't notice, but I'm pretty sure the boy saw them because he was staring me with wide eyes. We finally touch the wall with our backs, we don't have nowhere to go, I took a step to the front "What are you doing" the boy whispered. "Getting us out of here" and with that I threw the ninja stars at them.

* * *

**_ Jack's POV_**

"Getting us out of here" she said and she threw 3 ninja stars at them. The one from the left fell to the floor... dead. One of the stars had hit him in the chest and another one in the arm, the remaining star hit the man from the middle in the leg "AHHHHHHH, YOU BITCH" he scream and start running to us. The girl start running to him and she kick him in the torso. They star fighting; she was awesome ! but she didn't notice that the guy from the right was aiming his gun at her so I run and kick the gun out of his hands. He threw a punch at me which I easily dodge and I throw a punch at him, which hit his jaw and he scream in pain (I may or may not hurt him really bad), then I threw a flying kick at his head and hit the floor unconscious.

* * *

**_Kim's POV_**

I start fighting the man from the middle and let me tell you he had been train really well. I kick, he dodge, he punch, I dodge. I was taking the upper hand when I heard someone scream I instantly look where the boy was he had taken some dude down. Apparently I got really distracted because the man I was fighting push me to the wall, my head hit the wall really hard it start to pounce and bleed. While I try to regain balance the man kick me in the stomach and I fell to the floor in pain. He took out of his boot a knife, I start to panic, It can finish like this, I need to fight. When he approach me enough to stab me, and for me to hit him I punch him in the nose with all my remaining force. He scream in pain and drop the knife and it unconsciously stab me in the ankle. I scream in pain, the man was coming after me again but before he can get closer to me, the boy send a flying kick at him and they start fighting; I pull the knife out and stand up, it hurt like hell and it was bleeding a lot but I need to get out of here. The boy and I fight the man and thanks God after a long time we took him down.

* * *

_**Jack's POV **_

After we finally took him down, I check the hour. SHIT it's already 10:45 I am so busted. I glance at the girl she was exhausted she was breathing with difficulty.

"Hey, you alright?" I ask. " Yeah I am fine, but we need to get out of here they will wake up soon" she said. "Alright come one, let's go to my house I think you don't how nowhere to stay" I said. She nod and said "Thanks". We turn around and I start walking but I didn't here her steps so I stop I look at her, she was really hurt and her ankle was bleeding a lot. "You can walk?" "Yes I can just let me take something". She took her bag that was on the floor and then limping she sat beside the guy she kill, she took the ninja stars, closed the man eyes and start to cry. I start walking next to her, to comfort her but I hear someone groan. " C'MON we need to get out of here now" I said. She came to me I took her hand and start running.

We were 2 blocks away from my house when the girl fell. "I can't go on" she said. "Please we are 2 blocks away you can make it" I said. The girl open her mouth to speak but instead of that she faint. I kneel beside her she was still breathing but her ankle haven't stop bleeding. I rip my shirt and bandage her ankle so it will bleeding, I lift her and carry her bridal style to my house.

When I arrive home mom was in the couch, she look like she was about to explode, I don't blame her It was already 11 o'clock and I wasn't home. She was about to scream at me, when she saw the girl in my arms.

"OMG, Jack what happen!? Are you alright?" She said " I'm fine but can you check the girl's ankle it hasn't stop bleeding" I said. "Sure, put her in the couch" I place the girl in the couch and sit beside her I AM EXHAUSTED, my mom is a nurse so she took her medicine box and start fixing the girl ankle. "What happen Jack" My mom said.

I sigh and said "I was coming home when I found this girl in the middle of the street she look lost but was about to get killed by a car, so I save her, then the dudes that were about to kill her star chasing us, We fight and we won but one dude stab her in the ankle, How is she?"

My mom stares at me and said...

* * *

**OKEY I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE, BUT I CAN'T GO ON RIGHT NOW MY PARENTS TELL ME TO STOP; I WILL TRY TO UPDATE ON WEDNESDAY SOUNDS GOOD?**

**WELL AS YOU CAN SEE I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DESCRIBE FIGHTS SOO YEAH**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL WHAT DO YOU THINK :)**

**WITH LOVE **

**A :) **


	5. Broken and bleeding

**HEY GUYS I'M HERE WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF WHAT REAL LIFE IS! IS CHAPTER 5!**

**OK GUYS I'M SO SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, I KNOW I TOLD YOU THAT I WAS GOING TO UPDATE LAST WEDNESDAY, BUT I GOT GROUNDED BECAUSE OF MY STUPID STUBBORNNESS SO YEAH. BELIEVE ME I TRY AND TRY AND TRY TO CONVINCE MY MOTHER SO SHE WOULD LET ME ONLY UPDATE ( I WAS SUPPOSED TO NOT USE ANY ELECTRONICS FOR A WEEK) BUT SHE TOLD ME "IF YOU UPDATE YOU WOULD HAVE TO WAIT TWO MORE DATES TO USE ELECTRONICS" AND THAT'S WHY I PREFER TO WAIT SO YOU GUYS CAN HAVE UPDATES FASTER. I OWN YOU 2 UPDATES SO WHEN I GET 40 REVIEWS I WILL UPDATE, IS NOT TOO MUCH THEY ARE ONLY 7 MORE SO PLEASE REVIEW. **

**AGAIN LIKE ALWAYS, THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS, FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES, AND THE ONE WHO PM ME THANKS TO YOU TOO. IT REALLY LIGHT UP MY DAY ALL YOUR CUTE COMMENTS AND THE ONE WHO GIVE ME TIPS, THANK YOU THIS HELP ME TO BE A BETTER WRITER.**

**SHOUTOUT TO ****J and K Forever**** FOR HELPING ME. IF YOU GUYS HAVEN'T READ ONE OF HER STORIES GO AND TAKE A LOOK THEY ARE GOOD AND SHE IS AND AWESOME WRITER AND FRIEND. J**

**SORRY FOR THIS LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE BUT IT WAS VERY NECESSARY TO ME TO LET YOU KNOW WHY I DIDN'T UPDATE SO…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KICKIN'IT; I'M JUST A GIRL WHO WISHES SHE COULD.**

**_Jack's POV_**

"She lost a lot of blood, but she will be alright we don't need to go to the hospital and she hit her head really bad too so maybe she will be out for like a day it will not be too much" I let is sigh in relief. "Who is she anyway I haven't seen her around" my mom said. "I don't know like I said before I found her in the street but I haven't seen her before, she is surely not from here" I said.

"Well I think it was a long day for you why don't you carry the girl in the guest room and then you go to sleep" my mom said. I nod give her a kiss on the cheek and said "Night mom". "Night honey" she said and head to the stairs while I got up from the couch "and Jack… "My mom said. "Yes?" "I'm proud of you" and with that she went upstairs to her room. I smile to myself my mom is always there for me, I don't know what would I do without her and she is proud of me.

I carry the girl bridal style and go upstairs to the guest room; I place her in the queen size bed and put a blanket on her. I was about to go to my room when I felt a small breeze in the room, I turn around and see that the balcony door was open, I walk to the door and close the curtains and the door so she wouldn't wake up early tomorrow because of the sun (is she even going to wake up), I'm sure she will be exhausted. I took a sit in the chair that was in the room and think… I have a lot of things that my brain need to process now; I put my head in my hands, I feel so frustrated!

_If I didn't go to the movies in the first place none of this would have happen, well at least not to me, but I was glad I went, I saved the girl. But why she was being follow? Why they almost kill her? Why they want her to go with them? If I didn't show up what would had happen to her? Would she be dead? Trap? Really hurt? Or would she have escaped?_

I lift my head and saw the girl in the bed unconscious, she look so peaceful like no one of this had happen an hour ago. Now that I look better at her without the hurry that if I don't move or run I will die, I notice that she was naturally gorgeous with long blonde hair, (I bet her eyes are blue), with flawless skin, without make up and with perfect pink lips that you just want to ki- what I am thinking I don't have a crush on her, I met her only an hour ago and I don't even know her name, and I haven't have a real conversation with her. I grown in frustration and left the room closing the door carefully so she or my mom wouldn't wake up and went to my room, I put my pajama on and lay on my bed under the blankets, I try and try and try to sleep but I couldn't so I sit on the edge of my bed and just stare at the window to try get some sleep.

**_20 minutes later. _**

I literally can't seep I have tried everything: I stared at the window, I listen to classical music, I read, I count to one hundred, GOSH it just want to sleep! Is that too much to ask!? Just then my stomach started to growl; now that I think about it I didn't eat anything for dinner, I put my socks on and head downstairs that was in pure darkness.

In the kitchen table were two slices of pizza and a glass of lemonade; it was the food that my mom left me before she went to her meeting. I took the slices of pizza, put them on the microwave and wait for it to be ready.

Once it was ready I went to the living room with my food to watch TV. I put the food in a small table was next to the couch and start searching for the control remote. When I FINALLY found it (it was underneath the small table) I stand up and went to sit on the couch when I trip on something "Crap" I said. I took a sit on the couch turn on a little lamp that was on the drawer and look with what I fell… It was the bag of the girl.

I took the bag and put it on my lap and think:_ Do I open it? What is in the bag? I know is bad to snoop on other people stuff but… Maybe I can answer all my questions… Maybe the answers are in this bag…_

**HAHAH SORRY GUYS FOR LIVE IT LIKE THAT BUT I HAD TO. SORRY FOR THE GRAMMAR MISTAKES BUT I'M REALLY BUSY RIGHT KNOW, I HAVE JUST ARRIVE FROM GUITAR CLASS AND MY MOM DOSEN'T LET ME USE THE COMPUTER AFTER 6 PM. CRAZY RIGHT? WELL I WILL UPDATE WHEN I HAVE THE REVIEWS AND PEOPLE I NEED YOUR HELP I WANT TO PUT A TITLE TO EVERY CHAPTER BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW TO NAME THEM PLEASE PM OR REVIEW YOUR SUGGESTIONS PLEASE ! WELL SEE YA**

**A:)**


	6. Danger is coming

**HEY GUYS I'M BACK, THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS, FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES J OKAY SO THIS IS ONE OF THE CHAPTERS THAT I OWN YOU, NOW I ONLY OWN YOU 1 CHAPTER ANT THE ONE FROM THIS WEEK. MAYBE I WILL UPDATE ON SUNDAY OR MONDAY I'M NOT SURE, BUT IS SURE I WILL UPDATE SO…**

**DISCALIMER I DON'T OWN KICKIN'IT **

**OH SORRY I FORGOT I HAVE THE NAMES FROM THE CHAPTERS THANKS TO J AND K FOREVER SO I DON'T OWN THE NAMES OF THE CHAPTERS THANK YOU J AND K FOREVER !**

**NOW WITH THE STORY…**

**_Jack's POV_**

I open the bag and carefully put everything that was on the bag in the small table; in the bag where 19 ninja stars (2 cover in blood), 2 photos, a folder, a piece of paper and a change of clothes. (AN: the folder is where the papers are that Gaby gave her CH.3).

I open the folder first there was nothing much only a birth certificate and a letter… OMG a freaking letter! Maybe there is something… but I can't read it, what if there is something private… Yeah I will not read it I will have to wait. I place the folder in the bag and took the photos, one was of a couple and the other of a baby with a woman… but this doesn't help me too much… Okay is doesn't help anything at all. I put them in the bag with the clothes and the ninja stars…that doesn't help too much.

Finally I took the piece of paper; it was an address.

**"BLVD. PEARSON # 5445"**

Is the house of Miss. Silva she lives across the street! I took a look at the window of Miss. Silva house she wasn't home yet, actually she is never at home, she comes late at night and go early in the morning every day.

I wonder why this girl has her address.

**_Gaby's POV _**

"What do you mean by Crawford escape" Mr. Hurley practically shouts.

I mentally sigh in relief

"Master we did find her in Seaford, but when we surrounded her she attacked us with her ninja stars, she kill Agent 8 and when we were about to get her some dude that look about sixteen came and defend her, we were unconscious for 10 minutes and when we wake up we didn't find anyone".

_Thank you dude that help my little girl._

"Okay let me get this straight my three best agents that are armed with guns, knives and a lot more were beaten by 2 teens with only 3 ninja stars? Mr. Hurley shout.

I let a small giggle. The 2 of them turn and glare at me an I held my hands up in defense and mumble a sorry; Mr. Hurley turn again to Agent 4 waiting for an answer.

Agent 4 start staring at his shoes like if that was the most interesting thing in the world and said "Yes... but!" He lift his head like if he just remember something.

_oh please no, just live my little girl alone._

"Well..."Mr. Hurley said.

"We hurt her pretty bad, I stab her in the leg OBVIOUSLY on purpose, so if she run away we can find the trail of blood that she left"he said emphasizing the world obviously.

_oh no Kim!_

"Mmm okay, that's not a bad idea tomorrow EARLY you and your group will be searching for her I DON'T care if you are injure or whatever, you will not return without her understood? Mr. Hurley said

"Yes... Master"

"Now go, I don't want to see you here, change my mind and kill you right here now" and with that Agent 4 left.

_my poor kim, oh my gosh Kim, please be safe, why her, why?_

"Gaby are you alright?"Mr. Hurley said

"Huh, ummm... yeah of course I'm right why do you ask?" I said nervously

"You look a bit pail... go home Miss. Silva It's already past midnight; take some rest you can come late tomorrow" he said

"Yes, Thank you Mr. Hurley, just one question what will you do with the experiment Crawford when they return with her?"

"I'm not sure probably kill her, but we need to find her soon, if she tells someone about us and/or the FBFIAT we are going to be in a big trouble; why do you ask?" He said

_OH GOD what do I tell him now..._

"Ummmm nothing, j-just curious"I said

"MMmmm... well okay see you tomorrow miss" he said suspiciously

"Bye" I said

_OMG IS HE SUSPICIOUS I HOPE NOT..._

I drive all the way home, ate dinner and make my way to my bedroom. I put my pajama lay on my bed and said above a whisper

"Oh god help my Kim"

**AND THAT'S IT I KNOW IS SHORT BUT I HAVE SCHOOL, A LOT OF HOMEWORK AND I HAVE TENNIS MONDAY, WEDNESDAY, AND THURSDAY, AND ON TUESDAY I HAVE GUITAR CLASS SO YEAH... I SHALL UPDATE SOON **

**REVIEW!**

**A:)**


	7. Nice to meet you

**HEY GUYS WHAT'S UP? I HERE WITH NEW CHAPTER SO... REVIEW! OR PM ME :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KICKIN'IT**

* * *

**_Jack's POV_**

I woke up because of the sunlight that was coming from my window, I groan and turn around with my pillow in my head trying to get some sleep again but I couldn't. I throw my pillow to the other side of the room and stand up. I look my alarm clock 11:45, Oops! I am very late for practice...you know what I would not even go today. I went to the room that was next to mine "the guest room" and open the door carefully; and there it was the girl still asleep but less pail than yesterday. I sigh in relief " She is alright, she is fine" I said to myself, I don't know why but I really care a lot for this girl even though I only met her yesterday and don't know her name; I shook y head, and head out to the kitchen. There was a note from my mom

_Jack_

_I went to a very short business trip, they need a nurse specialist in intensive care in a small town near here is like 5 hours in-car, I will be home on Monday. Please be careful and take care of the girl, I will check she is alright on Monday._

_Love, Mom._

_BTW: I leave you money in the cookie bar._

I threw the note in the trash can and make me some breakfast, after I went to the basement and start to work out.

* * *

**_Kim's POV_**

I open my eyes and try to focus my vision. Ugh! my head hurts pretty bad, and I'm starving and my alarm clo- WAIT! where I am?. I sat up; I was in a bedroom, it was dark but not too dark, there was a drawer next to me, a closet,a door,a chair and much more things I haven't seen or hear about in my life. Next to the chair was a piece of fabric hanging on the wall; Mmm... I wonder what is that? I stand up but in the exact moment I stand my ankle got numb and I fell to the floor with a loud thud. And I let out a small shriek. I look at my ankle, it was bandaged, but Why? And then everything from last night start to pass through my head...

_**Flashback**_

_Gaby and I were having a great time when we hear a knock at the door and Mr. Hurley got into my room. 'Good morning Kimberley' said. I clenched my fist so hard that my knuckles were turning white. 'Today you have a big test at 10:30 pm you will have to fight and try to survive our best fighters of the FBI without getting killed, this is to know how our enemies can react if we make an attack in the middle of the night, you know we can risk too much fighters in the war so me are using you as the enemies in our test, be ready and goodbye__**'**_**_..._**_" but we can't stay here, I don't want to die, I have seen those fighters before, they kill for fun and they are way better than me" I said...I finally got out of "the building" and start to look for Gaby. "Kim!" I turn around and see__**...**__ "Gaby!" I run to her and give her a big hug. "Are you okay Kim ? I was really worried" Gaby said__**.**_**_..._**_"Now run"Gaby said, I stared at Gaby without moving and tears starting to fall from my eyes."RUN!" Gaby scream again_**_..._**_I heard someone shout and a force pushing me out-of-the-way. I open my eyes that I didn't knew were close and realize that I was on the floor in the arms of someone and the car passing by at full speed__**.**_**_..._**_WE Start to run but we went through an ally without exit__**...**__ I took my ninja stars__**...**__What are you doing? he said__**...**__ Getting us out of here I said__**...**__ I punch him in the nose with all my remaining force. He scream in pain and drop the knife and it unconsciously stab me in the ankle__**...**__The boy and I fight the man and thanks God after a long time we took him down__**...**__"Alright come one, let's go to my house I think you don't how nowhere to stay" he said__**...**__I sat beside the man I just had killed and started to cry, I haven't kill no one in my entire life and now I did it__**...**__" C'MON we need to get out of here now" he said and we start to run__**...**_

_My ankle hurt like hell, it hasn't stop bleeding, I can't run anymore, I feel weak. I fell to the floor and whispered " I can't go on", He stop and said "Please we are 2 blocks away you can make it". I tried to speak but I just didn't have the force and soon the blackness took over me._

* * *

**_Jack's_**** POV**

I was going upstairs after a long hour of work out when I hear a thud and a small yell; I literally run all the way to the third floor to the guest room to see what happen; when I open the door I saw the girl touching her wound, silent tears streaming down her face. I walk to her and kneel next to her and said "Are you alright?" she look at me with her watery eyes and whispered "No" and start to cry; that broke me and I did what I thought it was best: I hug her. She wrapped her arms around my torso and start sobbing in my chest, I just start stroking her beautiful blonde her and whisper calming words in her ear.

Once she calm down,she separated and whisper "Thanks". "Hey umm I... What's your name?" I said trying to know more things about her. "I'm Kim" "I'm Jack,nice to meet you" "Nice to meet you too" she said.

* * *

**OKAY GUYS THAT'S EVERYTHING FOR TODAY , I HOPE YOU GUS LIKE IT, IT WASN'T TOO MO MUCH I KNOW BUT I AM REALLY TIRED RIGHT NOW AND I REALLY WANTED TO POST THIS CHAPTER SO KIM AND JACK FINALLY OFFICIALLY MET, NEXT TIME IT WOULD BE BETTER, I THINK SO. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE ON TUESDAY OR FRIDAY BUT I DON'T PROMISE ANYTHING. AS USUAL PLEASE #REVIEW#FAVORITE#FOLLOW#PM **

**LOVE YOU GUYS**

**A:)**


	8. Knowing the truth part 1

**HEY GUYS HOW ARE YOU? HOW WAS THE NEW CHAPTER OF KICKIN'IT? , I HAVEN'T SEEN IT YET. SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE BUT I GOT SICK, MY LAPTOP DIDN'T WORK WELL, I HAVE A LOT OF HOMEWORK, I GO TO GUITAR CLASS ON TUESDAYS AND MONDAY, WEDNESDAY AND THURSDAY I HAVE TENNIS, I HAVE BUSY LIFE. THE GOOD NEW IS THAT I HAVE A NEW LAPTOP YEY! OKAY GUYS I HAVE BEEN THINKING OF SOMETHING A LOT LATELY AND I CAN'T DESIDE WHAT TO DO MAYBE YOU CAN HEL ME? OKAY HERE'S THE THING I REALLY REALLY REALLY LOVE KARATE I TRAINED SOMETIME BUT I QUIT BECAUSE MY SENSEI HAVE THE LEG HURT AND HE DIDN'T TEACH HOW TO ATTACK JUST HOW TO DEFEND, SO… A FEW DAYS AGO THE SAME SENSEI TRY TO CONVINCE ME TO TRAIN AGAIN, I TOLD MY MOM AND SHE TOLD ME I CAN IF IT IS WITH THE SAME TEACHER. WHAT DO I DO?**

**NOW THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS, FOLLOW, FAVORITES AND PM'S. I KNOW I HAVE REALLY BAD GRAMMAR BUT I'M REALLY TRYING MY BEST. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KICKIN'IT I JUST LOOOOOOOOVE THE PROGRAM AND ITS CHARCTERS 3**

**_Kim's POV_**

We shook hands. WOW! He's handsome with his brown eyes, brown hair and those two little cute moles that- "Well umm… I hear a loud thud and came here to check that everything is OK" Jack said. "Yeah I only stand up really quick forgetting about my ankle and I… well fell" I said feeling suddenly really hot; it's hot here or is just my imagination? "Oh yeah! My mom check your ankle last night; she said it's alright and it will heal fast, just don't put too much force in it" "OK, where's your mother?" I said. "In a business trip she'll be here on Monday" "Ooh"

"Hey are you hungry?" I just nod. "Well in that case, come on let's go to the kitchen I will make you some breakfast" _THE KITCHEN! I have never been in the kitchen yey!_ I nod and he stands up and starts walking to the door. I try to follow his lead and stand up but it was too much force and I fell to the floor… again. _Great just great now I can't even stand up. _Jack turn around and said "are you sure you can walk" " I'm not sure" He came in front of me, stretched out his hand "here I'll help you" I took his hand fondly but with a firm grip and pull me up "thanks" and I start walking trying not to limp; it doesn't hurt too much, I have been in experiments hurt a lot more, but every time I take a step my ankle twist so that cause me to limp. I took a glance at Jack he gave me a look that said 'are you sure?' "I'm fine I'm just trying to know how much force I can put in it" Jack nod and start walking behind me, I start walking to but stop I turn around and said "I have no idea where's the Kitchen" he chuckled and said "follow me".

**_Jack's POV_**

We went to the kitchen, Kim behind. I took a late, a pan and taking other things I need while I ask her "so… what would like to eat?" but I didn't get response. I turn around and saw Kim in awe in the middle of the room (AN: okay guys imagine that all the first floor of Jack's house its open, like there are no walls, like an open space and the living room and kitchen are connect. Get it? If you don't let me now and I send you a photo by PM) a big smile cross her lips and with wide eyes she looks at everything. She is beautiful with her gorgeous brown eyes with a sparkle I haven't seen before; and I would have sworn her eyes where blue because she is blonde. _'but she is beautiful just like that' _OH GOSH! SNAP IT OUT JACK! "Kim" I said, she didn't respond "Kim" I repeat, she didn't even blink. I touch her shoulder and in that instant she react and with one single movement she flip me. GOSH! How did she do that! "OMG I'm so sorry, are you Ok? I swear it was an accident" Kim said. I groan and said "I'm fine don't worry" I stand up "by the way you have really good reflects" "thanks" "What would you like to eat?" "I umm… I don't know what you are going to eat?" she said. "I already ate but what if I make you my specialty, you are going to love it" "yeah sounds good"

I start to make breakfast while Kim saw the house; minutes later she came next to me and saw how I cook.

**_Kim's POV before she came to see how jack cook (it's going to be really short, sorry!)_**

I saw amazed everything that was in the room I haven't seen a real house before. This is so exciting! Some things I already knew what they were because of Gaby. There was a TV! A freaking TV! I then went to the kitchen and watch how Jack made breakfast.

_'I can get use to this life'_

**_Jack's POV_**

When I finish making breakfast, put it on a plate and sit the table Kim sat next to me and start to eat "Wow! This is very good, what is this?! "You really don't know?" She shook her head. "It's Mac & Cheese" "Ooh wow, well is very good thanks" "no problem"

"Soo… Kim would you like to play 20 questions?" I told her when she finishes eating. "Umm yeah, but what is that?" "well is a game when you ask another person questions and they need to answer, is basically to know each other"

"Okay but you first"

"Okay mmm, how old are you?

"Yesterday I turn 16" Wow! Way to celebrate your birthday being followed and almost killed by 3 creeps

"Really?! I'm 16 too" "cool"

**_…some questions later…_**

Okay her favorite color is purple but she likes yellow and blue too. She is a 2 degree black belt, her favorite thing to do is train and if you call her something other than Kim that you are going to regret it.

"Okay so your favorite color is red, you train karate and you are a 3 degree black belt. Your favorite thing to do is train and be with your favorite" she said.

"Yes well is my turn, are you new in town? Because I haven't seen you before"

"Well you could say that…" she said.

"Why do you say it like that?"

"It's my turn to ask, not yours" "what's you specialty in Karate?" she said.

"Katana and bo staff; now answer my question why do you say it like that. Aren't you new?"

"Um well you know… I just was pacing by?" she said in a high pitch voice.

"I know you are lying please tell me you can trust me" I said

"Well…"

**AND THAT'S IT SORRY GUYS FOR LIVING IT LIKE THAT BUT IM REALLY TIRED THIS WAS JUST A PART OF THIS CHAPTER AND I ALREADY HAVE THE OTHER PART SO MAYBE I WILL UPDATE SOON PLEASE REVIEW.**

FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM: adriana611999

AND ON TWITTER: AstridAdriana4

**SEE YA**

**A:) **


	9. Knowing the truth part 2

**HEY GUYS HOW ARE YOU? HERE IS THE PART 2 OF LAST CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKE IT. THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS, FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES.**

**PLEASE FOLOW ME INSTAGRAM: adriana611999 AND ON TWITTER: astridadriana4**

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN KICK****IN IT**

* * *

_**Last time on WRLI:**_

_"Yes well is my turn, are you new in town? Because I haven't seen you before"_

_"Well you could say that…" she said._

_"Why do you say it like that?"_

_"It's my turn to ask, not yours" "what's you specialty in Karate?" she said._

_"Katana and bo staff; now answer my question why do you say it like that. Aren't you new?"_

_"Um well you know… I just was pacing by?" she said in a high pitch voice._

_"I know you are lying please tell me you can trust me" I said_

_"Well…"_

* * *

**_Nobody's POV_**

Agent 4 was where he and Kim Crawford fought with two agents more; he was really angry. He couldn't believe hoe a sixteen years old beat the three best agents from California, even kill one of them! Okay maybe she got a little help but that wasn't the point; he was going to get his revenge and soon.

"Get your lazy ass to work and find something that can lead us to that little bitch" he said. And that's what they did until they found something...

"Sir I found some blood track that lead us to the west" One agent said.

"Okay let's go"

* * *

_**Kim's POV**_

What am I going to do! Do I trust him? I can't lie, I don't know how! I began to think and then something came into my mind:

_"If you need help ask someone they are very nice people...' _

So I decide to trust him, he looks pretty nice and Gaby told me I can so...

"Okay" I took a deep breath and sigh "But promise me you will not freak out and/or go when I finish"

"Promise"

* * *

_**Jerry's POV**_

_'hey, I'm pretty busy right now but leave your message and I fill call as soon as I can' _

"Did he answer?" Milton said

"Nop" I said

"We have called him since practice started; he practically sleeps with his phone how it's possible that he don't answer, nor call or even skip practice, Jack never and I mean NEVER skips practice" Milton said

"I don't know maybe something came up" I said

" But he would at least call" Milton said. "Milton is right he would call me and said he will be late" Rudy said

" I have an idea" I said "What" Rudy said "Oh no I was waiting for Milton to say something and then said that's what i was thinking"

" I know, lets finish practice if he doesn't show up or call we go to his house and check everything is okay" Milton said

"That's exactly what I was thinking" I said. Milton roll his eyes and said "Okay?" "Yeah I think that's a great idea" Rudy said. And we start practicing.

* * *

**_Kim's POV _**

**"**I was born in a building that is in the forest near here, I don't know how is name but I know is like top-secret and is from the FBI..." I had my head downplaying with my hands, I don't have the strength to look at him "I never met my parents but someone named Gabriella, Gaby for short took care of me, well not exactly but for me is like my mother... anyway I grew up in the basement from the building, I never went outside if it wasn't because of Gaby i would.t even know there is something call sun; in there since i have memory they do experiments on me, they test strength, speed, weaponry and a lot more someones hurt a lot others I just need to sit in a chair and be connected to a machine...anyway the show me how to write and read but nothing more; when I turned five they start teaching me Karate, hoe to use guns, katanas ninja stars, bo staffs and a lot more and kill without mercy.

Gaby is well was my doctor so she often came to my room and bring me something to know the outside world and talk to me about it. she show me what are the right and the wrong things to do and other stuffs, but I was miserable I just wanted to get out of there and know the real world, but I was scare they kill me so I didn't..."

"Until yesterday" he finished for me.I smile I was proud of myself, but I didn't look at him.

" Yes, yesterday while I was with Gaby the leader came and told me that he want me to fight late at night the best fighters in the world, but I knew they kill for fun and that I didn't have a chance so with the help of Gaby I escaped".

"But maybe I don't know I could have knocked out one agent at the exit..." I said in a high pitch voice. _WOW I really need to learn how to lie. _"So they found out like ten minutes later and they follow me. the I arrived here, you came, they tried to kill us, and you know the rest so...here I am" I finish

Silence pure silence that's all I heard. _WAIT TO GO KIM YOU SCARED HIM._

* * *

_**Jack's POV**_

_FBI_

_ Never met my parents_

_ Gaby_

_ Experiments_

_ The Outside_

_ Kill_

_ Escape _

All those words keep running through my head; I was in shock. I couldn't believe people could do all those things to a human, a person that thinks and feels like everyone, treat them like animals like if they were a bunch of useless carrots. That's illegal how it's possible that the government doesn't know about this!

I look at Kim she had her head down with her hair hiding her beautiful face. I didn't know what to do, what to tell her. I never thought it would be such a big problem. I put two fingers in her chin and lift her head; she was fighting tears; and without thinking twice I said "I will help you" She look me straight in the eyes and said surprised "What?" ' I will help you and show you what you have miss for 16 years" she let out a small whimpered and hug me tight. I return the hug.

* * *

_**Nobody's POV**_

What Jack and Kim didn't know is that the Agents where 2 blocks away following the blood track...

"Sir there is no more track" One agent said "What do you mean with that?!" Agent 4 said. "We are in the middle of the street how could the blood disappear just like that"

"I don't know sir, but the track ends right here; what do we do know?" The other agent said

Agent 4 start thinking the easiest way would be inspected all the houses near the area but people would start to make questions and being curious and this was top-secret, so he would do something else...

* * *

**AND THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY THANK YOU GUYS AND PLEASE R-E-V-I-E-W !**


	10. Meeting the gang

**hehe guys this is the same chapter 9 but original and i think is better so enjoy and don't forget to review. please follow me on instagram or twitter (names on my profile)**

* * *

**_KIM'S POV_**

"Thank you so much Jack" I said. I feel so happy! "You are the first and the best friend I ever had in my entire life".

"No problem Kim, no problem" he said. Suddenly music start playing and I instantly jump and separate from Jack.

"Shhh, it's just only the home phone" he said while standing up. I relax a little and follow Jack to the living room. He took the phone smile at me and answer.

* * *

**_JACK'S POV_**

****"Hello?"

_"JACKSON RICHARD BREWER! Where the hell are you?" Rudy shout. I roll my eyes and answer._

"Where do you think I am Rudy?"

_"… oh right, why didn't you came to practice; we had been calling you a hundred times and you didn't answered; we were worried sick"_

I look at Kim, she was trying to turn on the T.V, I chuckle and answer. "Sorry Rudy something came up and my phone is upstairs in vibrate so yeah"

_"oh, okay but next time call"_ he said a little suspicious _" are you coming later?"_

"Yeah I'm planning on it"

_"Okay, bye Jack"_

"Bye Rudy

* * *

**_RUDY'S POV_**

****"Did he answer?" Jerry said.

"Yeah" I said not really paying attention in what he said.

"What did he said?" Milton said.

"Something came up" I simply said

"Something came up? Just like that! He hasn't skip practice 3 years not even because he was really sick or extremely tired and today just something came up!" Milton shouts.

"Well he said he was coming later but…"

"But what!?"

I stay silent, I was thinking really hard, he seem extremely happy, no, no he was wonderstruck? And he was chuckling? He is up to something.

"He is up to something" I said broking the silence.

"How do you know?" Jerry asked

"He is like a son to me, I know him really well and he seems really distracted while talking and… he chuckle".

"He chuckle? I haven't hear or see him really happy since…

"That day" Milton finish.

"That's why I said he is up to something and we are going to found out…"

Then I saw Phil with some falafel balls.

"… After I eat some of that "I said and run out to Phil's with Milton and Jerry close behind.

* * *

**_KIM'S POV_**

****I was trying to turn on the T.V. l'm getting really frustrated. REALLY! 5 minutes and I can turn it on, well maybe with some violence I can. I smirked and threw a not to strong side kick (I'm not stupid, I know if I use a lot of force it can break) and it magically turn on.

"YES!" I shout with my hands up in victory, I turn around and saw Jack with a control remote pointing at the T.V.

"You know maybe next time try it with the control it's easier" he said while laughing.

"HHA very funny, I already knew that" I mocked at him.

"WOW the queen of sarcasm" while trying to control his laughter. That it's really cure by the way.

"Give me that" I said and snatch the control out of his hands.

I sat on the couch and stare at the control in my hands , it has a lot of buttons . I felt Jack sat beside me and sigh "You don't know how to use it, don't you?" he said. I shook my head.

"Here look..." he said " this one is to change the channel... this one for the volume and the numbers ate to go to a certain channel, ooh and the red button is to turn on or shut down the T.V."

I change the channel and something was starting...

"Oh this is a very good movie" "I will go get some popcorn" Jack said. I nod an turn my attention to the movie...

_OH I LOVE THE T.V_

...TIME SKIP...

Once the movie end Jack stand up and said with hope in his voice "Well today I skip practice but if you want we can go to the dojo and show you around"

"Yeah that would be great, let me just take a quick shower I'm cover in dust and blood"

"Okay, I need to take a shower too soo, follow me"

So that's what I did, I follow him upstairs to what I guess is his room and he said "you can use my bathroom, I have there a first aid kit if you need it, but I will bandage your ankle when you finish; I will use the one from the hall"

"Okay thanks" I said. He start leaving when I remember "Jack have you seen a black bag I have my stuff in there"

"Oh yeah it's in the living room, let me get it for you" and he left. I smile Jack is a very nice person. Minutes later he came with my bag "Thank you"

"No problem" And he left.

i lock myself in the bathroom and took off my clothes... I sigh i was cover in blood and bruises and in my ankle was a big scar that with some moves it hurt; my body was sore.

I really need to take some rest later. i got in the bath and take a looooong shower

...TIME SKIP...

after my loong shower i wrap myself in a towel and went to jack's room, I took my bag and take out my things. I change, fold my clothes from earlier and place them neatly in the bathroom, then i took the ninja stars i clean the ones that have blood and the other ones y threw them to the bag with the photos and the folder. Then I saw the direction of Gaby's house and took note to myself _ask Jack later where this is. _I place the piece of paper in my pocket, took the bandge, my shoes and went downstairs where Jack was waiting for me. Once he put the bandage I put my combat boots and stand up.

"ready?" Jack ask

"ready" i said

and we went outside

* * *

_**Jack's pov**_

i show her around the small city of seaford but i keep having the uneasy feeling that we were being follow but every time i look back i didn't see anything so i shook it away, i show her the park, the school and other stuffs until we arrive to the mall.

"And here is the mall, there are some restaurants, the movie theater where you can see the movies in a huge screen, and finally the Bobby Wasabi dojo, where i train Karate"

"YEY! can we enter Jack please please please!" Kim said like a 5 year girl. I chuckle and said " of course come on", Kim squeal and run to the dojo me following her close behind.

"OMG THIS IS AWESOME!" Kim said

"Yeah, well there is the office of Rudy my sensei and over there are the changing rooms" i show her

" can we please spar?"

"I don't know Kim you are hurt, you are actually suppose to be in bed resting"

" Please Jack!, i have been in a lot more pain before, and more hurt than i am right now,and in the building the make me fight even though i can barely stand up do you think i can't make a simple spar with a small cut in my ankle? yes it hurts because the STAB me with a knife but it doesn't really hurt, what cause me to limp i where the scar is not because of the pain"

"okok i will spar with you, just let me change" i said

" do you have something for me to change?"

" yes here...catch" i throw here some sweatpants and a bobby wasabi shirt "the girls changing rooms are on the left" i said

"do girls come here?" Kim ask

"no but still" Kim let a small walk to the girls changing room, i chuckle and went to change.

* * *

**Jerry's Pov**

We were at Falafel Phills, when i see a hot mamacita running to the dojo with a brunette boy following her close behind.

"Hey yo, Milton is that Jack?" I ask

"Hey Rudy look is Jack!" Milton said.

"Huh where?... oh how's that chick?" Rudy said

" I don't know but she is surely hot let's go and check it out" i said and run to the dojo.

* * *

**Jack's Pov**

"ahahahahahah my sweatpants are really big for you!" i said between laughs.

Kim just came out of the changing rooms and let me tell you my pants where huge for her but she look really hot on them.

"shush it, let's spar!" Kim said

I held my hand up in defense "okok, but i don't want to hurt you" i said

"just give me your best" Kim said

"ok"

We fight and let me tell you it was really hard! she had flawless move and i couldn't find anything that can help me win; even though the was a degree less than me she was really good and it was hard to took her down. After some time we hear the bell ring, Kim got distracted and I flip her.

" YES! FINALLY!" i said

"You are really good jack"

"you too"

"EHMM!" someone said.

I turn around and saw the gang at the entrance. Kim got shy and hide behind me.

"ooh hey guys this is Kim..."

** And done hope you like it guys please R-E-V-I-E-W. I really want to reach 100 reviews so please help.**


End file.
